


Never trust a demon in your bookshop

by Epivet



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epivet/pseuds/Epivet
Summary: GOROMCOM Name that Author ChallengePrompt: Six weeks after the world doesn't end, Aziraphale shows up at Crowley's door holding a book
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 62
Collections: Name That Author Round One





	Never trust a demon in your bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GOROMCOM Name that Author Challenge  
> Thank you @curtaincall for running this super fun event!

“What is the meaning of this?” Aziraphale huffed, pushing the offending volume into Crowley’s chest.

“Good afternoon to you as well.” Crowley stepped aside, gesturing with one hand for the angel to enter while the other turned the book over for examination. _Ngk._ He asked with forced calm, “What would I know about a book?”

“I’ve never seen this book before today,” Aziraphale stated firmly.

“Must be one of Adam’s bonus books. Fairy tales? Sounds about right.”

“Crowley, this book was returned to me today.” Aziraphale said in a clipped voice. “The woman was most irate that I had sold her husband an occult story for their daughter.”

“And what does that have to do with me?” Crowley asked, sounding as convincing as a crumb-covered child next to an empty tin of biscuits.

“Crowley, I most definitely did not sell this book to her husband. And I don’t know how she knew it was occult, but I can certainly feel the demonic residue. You miracled this book and sold it!” accused Aziraphale.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Crowley glanced at his watch and continued, “About time for afternoon tea. I think a table just opened at Claridge's. Shall we?”

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hand before he could snap. “Oh, no you don’t! You’ll explain yourself to me right now.”

Crowley squirmed uncomfortably under Aziraphale’s gaze. “Alright, angel. A bloke came into the bookshop last week while you were in the back. Since I know how much you love customers, I took care of him. That’s all.” 

“Since when do you helpfully miracle up books for humans?” Aziraphale refused to let Crowley slither away from the interrogation.

“wasforhiskid,” mumbled Crowley.

Aziraphale’s look softened. “Try again in English, dear.”

“Fine. He came in for a book he could read to his daughter. She’s at Great Ormond Street [1]. Oncology ward. He was in a rush and went to the first bookstore he found on Google maps. I think he was expecting more of a Waterstones.” Crowley laughed at the ridiculousness of confusing Aziraphale’s bookshop with anything so modern.

“So rather than send him away empty handed, you produced a book of fairy tales for him, dearest?” Aziraphale waited patiently for Crowley’s response.

They both jumped when Crowley’s cell phone chirped. Aziraphale watched Crowley stare at the screen, biting his cheeks. Then his lip wobbled. He passed Aziraphale the phone.

_\-- So sorry about my wife_

_\-- She’s devout and doesn’t want Emily exposed to magic stories_

_\-- Hope you’re not in trouble with your manager_

_\-- Em loved the story – best night of sleep in weeks - TY!_

_\-- Best news tho – her scans were completely clear – doc says it’s a miracle._

IMG_3879

“Oh, Crowley,” whispered Aziraphale. He stepped forward and pulled Crowley close to kiss his slightly damp cheek. “I’m sorry, you dear sweet demon.”

“Not sweet. Demon,” grumbled Crowley.

“As you say, love. Now what was that about Claridge’s?”

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Great Ormond Street Hospital


End file.
